


Fight

by krazikrys



Series: Tour Manager [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: An old girlfriend shows up at one of the shows. The fight that comes from her appearance is bigger than either Brian or Tee could believe. What happens when the cheater gets cheated on?





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. Just having fun with this!

The tour rolled into California and things were going smoothly. Not only with the tour itself, but surprisingly with Brian as well. Since the guys found out, they kind of let us be. Brian didn’t try to be as sneaky with his fondling of me, but he still drove me crazy on a nightly basis. Most nights I wound up sleeping on his bus, sneaking in just before roll out. Sleep was an optional thing. The crew seemed to be getting used to me being more of a slave driver when I slept with Brian because they always gave me a wide berth in the morning meetings. Thankfully by this point in the tour, the meetings were short and I could go grab more coffee and cram more work into the hours between set and show.

But there were always the local crew meetings in the early afternoon. I made it a point to always meet with them. The day we were at Staples Center in Los Angeles, it felt like a homecoming of sorts. I had gotten my start there in the LA basin working shows. I always pointed this out during local crew meetings, but this one was a little more special.

It was one in the afternoon. The stage had just about been completely assembled. There was still floor set to be done plus a ton of other work. I had the crew assembled on the floor and I sat on the edge of the stage.

“Good afternoon local crew!” I called. “Welcome to the chaos that is this tour. I’m Tee, your tour manager. Some of you have worked on my other tours so you’ll know the drill. Some of you are new. Let me tell you this. I started where you are standing eighteen years ago. I was sixteen. So I know the hours are long and the pay is crappy. But stick with it! The way I run things is simple: look to your area leads. For stage crew, that’s David. Sound, that’s Marty. Lighting is Scott. Those of you under Scott, I admire you. I never hung and strung. Too afraid of heights.” The room laughed. “And if you are my floor people, look to Trey over there. He’s the one in the yellow. All his guys wear yellow so I can pick them out. The rest of you, glad to see the blacks.” I smiled. “Now, here’s the drill. Follow your area leads. Make your cues. Trust me, you miss one and the leads will tell you. They owe me dinner.” Again the room laughed, except for my leads. They knew the drill. “Yes, they call me Slave Driver. Don’t ask. Now here’s the deal, sound guys, you have two hours to get it right. The Boys will be in for their first check at three. Second check is at six. And by that time, this place better be ready with a capital R. Most of you will be with us all night until strike. Some of you get the luxury of coming back tomorrow morning. I know I will see a lot of you at Honda Center in two days. Remember I did this circuit. If this is something you’re serious about, you can be busy every day of the week. There’s plenty of theatre and stage work to go around. The biggest thing to remember: do your job and stay out of the band’s way. Do that and this show will go off without a hitch. As for now, find your area leads and get to work. We’ve got two hours people!” I jumped off the edge of the stage and Trey caught me as I did so. 

As I went to walk away on the floor to get my bearings, a blonde woman with her hair in a ponytail came up to me. “Hey, Tee,” she said.

It took me a minute to place her face. When it dawned on me, my stomach turned over. “Hi, Anna,” I replied breathlessly. “What are you doing here?” It was a dumb question. She was obviously part of our local crew that day.

She shrugged. “Doing what you got me into.” She glanced off to the side before looking back at me. “I hear you broke up with Cari.”

I ran a hand over my neck and ducked my head. “Uh, yeah, months ago.”

“Why?”

I shrugged and looked at the ground. “She couldn't handle my schedule and the tour hadn’t even started yet.”

“Her loss.” Anna reached over and ran her hand down my cheek. “Are you seeing anyone now?”

I closed my eyes and took a breath. How could I tell my ex that I was involved with the band? It was totally inappropriate. But then again, getting involved with anyone on the tour was inappropriate. “Kinda… not really…” I shrugged again.

“You know, we only called it off because you were going to Japan.”

I took another breath. “That’s the life, Baby.”

Anna took a step closer to me. “I love it when you call me that,” she whispered, her lips brushing mine.

I took a step back and shook my head. “Anna, I can’t… we can’t… “

Anna just smiled at me. “Never say never, Tee.” She turned on her heel and walked away.

I stood there a moment with my eyes closed trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't realized Brian had seen the whole exchange until I got back to the blocked off section of the arena. As I passed by the dressing rooms, I didn't even notice he was standing in the doorway of his. My mind was a million miles away. “Hey,” he said as I passed by.

I stopped and looked at him. Before I could say anything in return, he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Closing the door, he pushed me up against it and began kissing my neck. I groaned as he did so, tipping my head.

“Who was that you were talking to?” he asked pulling away from my neck to look at me.

“Local crew,” I said, shrugging.

One of his hands slowly started making its way down my body. “I know that,” he growled. “I know your schedule. But the girl. Who was she?”

I shook my head as his hand slid down into my pants between my legs. I felt his fingers run over my folds. I inhaled sharply. “A nobody,” I replied.

I felt his fingers slide into me and I gasped. “Don’t fucking lie to me, Tee. I could tell she was an ex-girlfriend.”

I glared at him. “Jealous, Littrell? I told you. She’s a nobody.” I knew I was teetering on an edge with him. He was never this brazen before a show. I saw the anger in his eyes as he pulled his hand away from my body and then forcefully pushed my pants off my hips. He pushed my legs apart before dropping to his knees in front of me. His fingers pushed at my folds until his thumb found my clit. He ran his thumb over it several times and then looked up at me.

“I will make you scream, Tee. Don’t fuck with me.” I watched as he moved forward with his mouth and found the same spot his thumb had been on. It didn’t take him long, flicking me with his tongue, before I was biting my lip, holding back a scream of ecstasy. My hands were in his hair, my breathing shallow. I fought to keep my voice in check, but as I felt the convulsions begin to rip through my body, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

As I came down, he backed away from me and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I slid down the door a bit, trying to catch my breath. Without thinking about it, I reached down and pulled my pants back up and tried to adjust myself, still breathing hard. As I came to my senses, I looked at Brian. He had a smug smile on his face. The anger boiled in my chest. I rushed him, but he caught my wrists. “What the fuck was that, Littrell?”

“I told you,” he ferociously whispered at me. “Don’t fuck with me. You’re mine.”

I pulled myself backward away from him. Shaking my head, I yelled, “I belong to no one!” I backed to the door and opened it. As I stood in the open doorway, I screamed at him, “I’m not yours, Littrell!” I slammed the door behind me and took off at a run for the exit of the arena, tears streaming down my face.

I avoided everyone until I was at the loading entrance. As I made it out into the warm air of outside, I saw AJ. I hastily wiped the tears and slowed my pace, but he had already seen and was heading my way.

“Problem, Slave Driver?”

“No,” I lied.

He shook his head slightly. “Yeah. You gonna be at sound check?”

I smiled weakly. “Aren’t I always?” I kept walking and waved, hoping he would let the conversation drop. Thankfully he did.

The routine was so ingrained by now, halfway through this leg, that I didn’t even really need a watch anymore. I knew after this leg, we had a month off before we hit the East and the islands and Down Under. Things really didn’t change much and I was thankful for that. 

After sound check, I went back and got some work done on the bus. That night, I avoided Brian. I was surprised at how easy it was. And it wasn’t that difficult the next night in San Jose. But I knew the guys were noticing, especially when I skipped him both nights at call. Nick shot me a look as I slid back into the shadows.

With the exception of his time on stage, Brian was staring at me again. He never tried to approach me. I figured it was because he thought I was still angry with him. I was, but it was lessening.

When we got back to the basin and to Honda Center in Anaheim, I again met with the local crew. I saw a lot of familiar faces, including Anna. This time I saw Brian hiding on stage before I gave my pep talk. Anna again tried to talk to me, but I walked away before she could get to me. I didn’t want to see either of them at the moment, but apparently, Brian had other plans. He cornered me just as I was entering the crew bus.

“Hey,” he said. I glared at him. “Look, about the other day… “

“Don’t even start with me, Littrell. I don’t wanna talk about it.” I stopped outside and slowly turned towards him.

“Hey, if you don’t want an apology, that’s fine with me.”

I tipped my head. “Yeah. You. Apologize. That’s a cold day in Hell.”

He got up right next to me and said in my ear, “You’re hotter than Hell, especially when you’re pissed.” He backed away from me. I stared as he left, glancing over his shoulder as he headed back inside.

That night, I was pacing backstage. The guys were in circle, praying, hyping, all that they did before a show. I wasn’t really paying attention to anything around me so when Anna came up beside me, I jumped. “Hey girl,” she whispered.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

She smiled at me, stepping in front of me. “I have my ways,” she said in my ear. She leaned closer to me. “Come on, Tee. You know we didn’t end on bad terms.”

“But that was years ago,” I said.

Her hand slid down my body. “You know where we left things,” she whispered, her hand sliding between my legs. “You said it was not really a thing. We could pick up right where we left off.”

For a moment, I actually thought about taking Anna up on her offer. There was time between now and roll out and it would serve Brian right for trying to lay claim to me. I stood there, her hand on me, her mouth next to mine, and considered my next move. I held her gaze as her lips met mine. I relaxed into her body. Could I really go with her and ruin whatever I had with Brian?

My brain clicked in and I stepped back, pushing her off me. “Anna, get out!” I yelled. “Go!” Everyone around me flinched. They hadn’t seen me lose it in a while. She spun around and headed for the exit. I followed her towards the closed off area of the arena. Once there, I grabbed her arm. “Anna, come ‘ere,” I said, pulling her towards me. I pressed my body against her. Her hands went beneath my shirt and up my back. It felt so different than what I had with Brian. She slid her hands around to my stomach and her mouth went to mine.

It wasn’t but a moment before I heard something. “What the fuck, Tee?”

I pulled away from Anna and spun around to see Brian standing there miked and ready. Thank God his mike wasn’t hot. I owed Marty one for that. But at that moment, all I saw was Brian and my head counted the seconds. “Why the hell are you not on that stage?” I yelled. “Call was two minutes ago.”

He glared at me. “Glad I missed it and we’re delayed. Now I get to see what you do during the show.”

I wanted to grab him by his shirt and drag him back to the stage but I knew Mary, my costumer, would likely kill me. So I advanced on him. “Get your ass on that stage. We’re losing time here.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

I took a breath as I heard footsteps coming at us. Of course, the guys would follow Brian to see where he had gone instead of starting the show. I threw myself at Brian and he put his hands up, but I pushed them out of the way, pushing him. “Fuck off, Littrell! I told you. I’m not yours. I’m my own person! You want me, you got a lot to learn before you have me.” I kept pushing until he literally fell into Nick’s arms.

“Whoa!” AJ said, helping Nick help Brian to his feet.

“I’ve already had you,” Brian yelled as I stepped away.

“Keep thinking it, Littrell. Keep thinking it.”

Kevin stepped between us. “Okay, look. We’re behind. We shave tonight to make up. Quick change for encore. Tee will tell you it’s quick roll tonight to San Diego.” Leave it to Kev to know the schedule as well as I did. If I wasn’t so pissed at that moment, I would’ve said the same thing. “Brian, go get to your set. And don’t pull a stunt like that again.” He turned to me. “My bus tonight. We need to talk.”

I nodded and stormed away. Anna thankfully had already left the area. I wasn’t sure if we’d see her again that night or not. But that was up to her. I took a walk to clear my head before heading back to finish with Phoenix’s details and start Houston. Before I knew it, the show was over, or when it should have been, I headed over to Kevin’s bus to wait for him. His wife was already there and smiled at me as she let me in. 

“I heard what happened,” she said, sitting down at the table up front and offering me a water bottle.

I shook my head. “Surprised it hasn’t filtered through the fans yet.”

She laughed slightly. “Oh, it will, eventually. You guys keep it up and by the end of this whole thing, the world will know. How did you two even get involved?”

I shrugged. “Just happened, I guess. He can’t stand me. I can’t stand him. But when we’re together, things just click.”

I heard Kevin enter behind me. “Not exactly the best thing to base a relationship on,” he said, sitting down next to his wife.

“What? Sex?”

He shook his head. “Mutual dislike,” he replied.

“I don’t dislike him. I don’t hate him… “ I paused and Kristin leaned over, placing a hand on top of mine.

“But he pushes all your buttons,” she finished for me.

I took a drink and nodded. “And more.”

Kevin looked at me. “You love him, Tee.”

“You lie, too,” I replied.

“You’re beyond obvious, Tee,” Kevin replied. “That’s why you’re so hands-on with him.” I shook my head. “Say what you like, Tee. We all see it. You love him.” I shook my head again as Tony, their driver arrived. 

I got up to leave, but Kristin stopped me. “You can stay. The boys are already asleep.”

I looked at them both. “Look, you guys need to talk this out,” Kevin said. “I know we’re straight through to Phoenix, but there’s a travel day to Houston.” I nodded. “So you can avoid him all you want for those two days. Yeah, it’ll drive him crazy. But then you guys really need to talk.”

“What if he doesn’t want to talk?”

Kevin smiled. “Oh, he will, eventually.”

I smiled at that as they both stood up as Tony guided the bus out of its parking spot. “I know you probably won’t sleep tonight,” Kristin said. “But I’ll bring you a pillow in case you do.”

I thanked them both and watched as they walked towards the back. What I would give to have a relationship like theirs. But I knew it probably wasn’t in the cards for me, just like sleep was going to be elusive that night.


End file.
